


Drabble: Genes

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Dracothon, Gen, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-06
Updated: 2011-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-25 18:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un pequeño drabble en el que Draco se conflictúa, Scorpius se impacienta y Harry termina con menos idea que al principio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: Genes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. Yo sólo pongo las ganas de contar un relato distinto esta vez...  
> Publicado originalmente: Comunidad Dracothon Livejournal.

 

 

Draco observó la continua molestia en el rostro de su hijo y decidió que era hora de intervenir. Llamó al muchacho a la biblioteca, separándolo así del resto de la familia y resignado interrogó.

\- Creí que todas las cuentas pendientes del colegio entre Al y tú estaban saldadas. ¿Me equivoqué?

\- No papá.

Draco sólo elevó la ceja derecha y Scorp a regañadientes soltó su contenida explicación.

\- ¡Es que tu nuevo hijo es un IDIOTA! -Nuevamente la ceja se elevó y el chico se acercó hasta una mesita y jugueteando con un adorno continuó- ¡Somos Black por todos los cielos!

\- En parte Black, Scorp. -Aclaró rápidamente el rubio mayor.

\- Como sea... Tú te uniste a Harry, quien es algo así como tu tío abuelo en segunda generación -por algún motivo esa declaración alarmó a Draco, pero claramente él no lo demostraría... ¿Tío abuelo dijo?- y el muy idiota de Al no quiere nada conmigo porque dice que ahora somos hermanos por casamiento... Digo.. ¡Ustedes ya cometieron incesto! Está en los genes papá.

\- ¿Genes... Scorp?

\- Genes papá. Somos Black. Estamos destinados al incesto.

Harry no lograba entender más tarde el malestar que podían causar los "genes" en nadie. Pero por algún motivo a su esposo parecían afectarle con ganas ese día...

  
[   
](http://s1106.photobucket.com/albums/h367/intimisky/banners%20_dracothon_harrython/?action=view&current=reto02premio-fic.png)   



End file.
